


May I Feel?

by ItsMadness97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Asgard (Marvel), Based on a Poem, Cheating, Drabble, Drama, E. E. Cummings - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Love Affair, Love Poems, Lust, May I Feel?, Orgasm, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Reader loves Loki, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex on a table, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Top Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Fingering, affair, is it love?, rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadness97/pseuds/ItsMadness97
Summary: Despite her resolve to remain chaste, she is unable to resist Loki after he manages to steal her away from the harvest banquet and into his father's empty conference room. How far is she willing to let this go?Inspired by the poem May I Feel, by E. E. Cummings. You know the one ;)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	May I Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a poem, and the dialogue, which I do not own, is heavily based on it. Credits due are in the summary. ***For those of you who have not already heard the audio of Tom Hiddleston reading this poem (or even if you have), you might wanna do a quick youtube search to listen while you read... just a recommendation :)

Loki gently moved her hair off of her back and placed it over her shoulder. She felt his breath on her neck as he asked her, "What do you want, Y/N?"

"I don't know," she replied with a shiver into the dark and previously vaccant room they now occupied. He was so close to her, yet at the same time not close enough.

A kiss pressed against her neck and another behind her ear. She closed her eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder. They both inhaled in unison and as he exhaled, he wrapped his hands tighter around her waist, pulling her back flush against him.

They both knew exactly what she wanted, what they _both_ wanted. But his question was inquiring the breadth of her resolve to remain chaste -especially from Loki- due to their _complicated_ situaton.

"May I feel you?" said he, softly in her ear.

"Won't they hear?"

"Just this once," said he, kissing her neck, and then her jawbone and her cheek. One of his hands reached around, gently tilting her chin towards him, and then he kissed her lips too, soft and inviting. In the midst of the kiss, she lifted her hand up behind her and tangled it into his soft hair, enjoying his attentions. Moments like this with him were fun. Soft. A side he reserved only for her.

They had time. Surely welcoming some of his attentions wouldn't harm anyone, right?

Her actions clearly said so when she did nothing to stop him as his hand began to grope her chest over her the fabric of her dress. She moaned, tossing her resolve by the wayside, quickly realizing she had no desire for him to stop and no idea why she wanted to remain chaste in the first place.

Loki broke away from the kiss, growling a little unsteadily into her ear. "May I touch?" said he.

The sheer need in his voice caused her heart beat to speed up in her chest even more than it already was, and she turned around in his arms to look at him.

"How much?" said she.

"A lot," said he, his low voice but a growl.

She bit her bottom lip, trailing her hand along his clad leather chest, and flickered her gaze back to his.

"Why not?" said she.

He grinned, leaning forward pressing his lips against hers. In the midst of the kiss, he lifted her up and walked them both over to his father's conference table and laid her down atop it, breaking away only to push miscellanious papers and pens on the floor. The fact that their little rendevous was taking place in such a highly reputable room of the palace, did jar her slightly, but there was also no reason anyone should enter this room at such an hour of the evening, especially with the annual harvest banquet going on in the great hall. Very few even had the clearance to enter, and the few that did, were currently filling their stomaches with the finest meades Asgard had to offer.

Loki returned to her lips with a searing kiss while one of his hands trailed downward, fisting the skirt of her dress. He pulled it up past her hips, using the opportunity to run his hand along her soft, bare legs. His hand then trailed higher, moving along her waist, tracing her rib cage, and dancing beneath her bare breasts, patiently awaiting her permission.

When she gave no indication of discomfort or unease, he grasped her breast in his hand, massaging it with the perfect amount of pressure. She gave a pleasant moan and arched her back, pressing her flushing body into his attentions to which Loki made sure to lavish everywhere he could, trailing his lips down her neck. In the midst of all this, his fingers on his other hand slid underneath the seem of her panties.

"Not too far," said she, instincively jolting at the new contact.

"What's too far?" said he, his fingers just barely touching her.

"Where you are," said she, although her body sang a different tune. She quickly drowned herself into the sensation of his hand against the most intimate part of her body.

Loki did not pull away. Instead he began adding more pressure and when she moaned out, he drowned her whimpers with another kiss. Only when her body started moving against his hand did he break away from her mouth, kissing down her neck and chest as her head fell back, and she bit her bottom lip in attempt to stay quiet. His fingers worked her slowly but with increasing speed, and she was so wound up she felt as though her end may spring up at any minute. Loki seemed to notice this, and when he leaned his head up he noted so with a growl in her ear.

She could not contain the whimpers that escaped her throat as Loki continued to pleasure her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, urging her on more and more. And just when she thought it couldn't get any better, his skillful fingers suddenly slipped inside her. It was happening, she could feel herself careening with the sudden change. Gripping onto to him, she held on for the ride as Loki's fingers took her to the edge.

When she came and the sensation washed over her body in bliss, she had not thought to hold back her moan. Loki was quick to cover her mouth with his hand, however, all the while carrying her through her end with his fingers still inside her.

"May I stay," said he, as she finally came to.

"Which way?" said she, in a playfull manner. She was a little breathess and her cheeks were flushed.

Loki responded by drawing one of her legs up with his hand and wrapping it around his waist as he crawled onto the conference table with her, hovering an inch above her body.

"Like this," said he.

Looking up at him, her heart pounded in her chest with anticipation. She knew the weight of what he was asking.

"If you kiss," said she, teasingly.

Loki complied instantly, dropping his head down and claiming her lips. It was more intense than before, filled with more lust. She could feel he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. _Oh,_ this was such a _bad_ idea _,_ but at the same time, nothing in her life ever felt as good and as right as this. In the midst of the kiss, she drew her other leg up so she could wrap both legs around his waist to try and get more friction. It wasn't as good as his fingers had been, but it was better then helplessly waiting for more.

Somewhere along the way the buckles of his trousers were undone, and she was pushing them down his legs. Loki moaned, hastely pushing her skirts up to better position himself. She whimpered when the tip of him made contact with her pulsing center.

"May I move," said he, his voice less steady then before.

"Is it love," said she, barely above a whisper.

"If you're willing," said he.

"But your wife," said she, even quieter. It had been the unspoken rift between them until now.

There was a tormenting pause from him as he looked down at her with an readable expression and during, she wished she hadn't said anything at all. But then Loki responded wordlessly by cupping her cheek and kissing her like he had never kissed another. An unspoken answer of what she meant to him.

"Now," said he. She eagerly nodded her head and reached her arms around him to pull him close as he began to slowly push inside her. 

"Ow," said she.

It was a new sensation, but Loki patiently waited until she adjusted to it. 

"Tiptop," said he, his voice huskily in her ear as he finally filled her to the hilt.

She shuddered at the sheer need in his voice, and gasped when he pulled nearly fully out only to slam back in, sending ripples of pleasure through her body.

"Don't stop," said she.

"Oh no," said he, humming in agreement as he repeated the motion, then again, and again.

"Go slow," said she.

He slowed his pace slightly but kept moving, and all she could do was hold on to him tight as he set his rhythm. His thrusts were becoming deeper as he went and eventually she began to feel the sparks of pleasure growing inside. She chased them with her hips every time his would collide with hers. And soon enough, the sensation of him moving inside quickly became more and more, and she felt herself reaching her end with increasing speed.

"C-come?" said he, his voice unsteady in the crook of her neck.

She held him close and then gasped when one of his hands reached between them, bringing her to her end for the second time that evening but with one little touch of his fingers.

"Ummm," said she, clenching around him, making him see stars. He pulled painfully hard on her hair as he found his satisfaction too.

"You're divine," said he, softly in her ear after moments of recovery. He was laying half ontop of her, half propped on the table with his arm, and she nuzzled her nose against his cheek with a content sigh.

The dark room may have shielded them away from public scrutiny, but it was only a matter of time before the foundation beneath them would crumble. She drew her hand up to thread her fingers into his impossibly soft hair, trying desperately not to think about when she would see him next. Trying to enjoy these next few fleeting moments she had feeling satiated and warm underneath her god of mischief.

"You are mine," said she.


End file.
